10 things I hate about you
by Maesi Robyn
Summary: Odio cómo me hablas y tú forma de conducir. Odio tu corte de cabello y lo que llegué a sentir. Pero lo que más odio es siquiera poderte odiar. SwanQueen. Reto "Mi peor pesadilla" del foro "Bienvenido a Storybrooke".


**10 things I hate about you.**

 _Soy culpable de odiar SwanQueen, aunque más que odiar es que no logro comprender como una relación (tan agresiva) así puede funcionar. La veo tan ficticia._

 _Después de esto tal vez me anime a hacer más sobre ellas, no me ha costado tanto como creía xD._

 _Es la primera (y lo más probable, la última) vez que escribo con estos personajes así que una disculpa si lo encuentran OoC. También una disculpa por las faltas de ortografía._

 _Disclaimer:_ _Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Todo es de ABC Family y A &E. _

_Esta historia participa en el reto "Mi peor pesadilla" del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke"._

 **-0-**

 **Odio cómo me hablas y tú forma de conducir.**

—Vamos a llegar tarde, de nuevo. — se quejó Emma.

—Perdóname por preocuparme por la alimentación de nuestro hijo. —respondió Regina.

—Sabes que puede comprar algo para almorzar en la escuela.

—Tienes una seria adicción a la comida chatarra.

Las ruedas chillaron cuando Emma arrancó el coche. Quedaban cinco minutos para llegar a la escuela y dejar a Henry, en un camino que normalmente les tomaba quince minutos.

Sus manos golpeaban levemente el volante, mordía su labio y su pie tenía un tic nervioso. Regina le miró preocupada, Emma normalmente no era una persona agresiva o alterada; era tranquila y amigable, solo un poco fría.

—Emma… —posó su mano en el muslo de la rubia. —Puedes reducir la velocidad, apuesto que tu madre dejará entrar a Henry tarde.

—No, vamos a llegar a tiempo.

Ambos sintieron unas sacudidas antes de intentar pararla de nuevo.

—Mamá, podrías meterte en problemas con la policía. —murmuró Henry.

—Soy el sheriff, puedo arreglar las cosas.

—¿Cómo la muerte? — preguntó Regina.

—¡Hemos llegado! — anunció victoriosa y sonriente.

—Gracias por traerme. —susurró Henry, aun temblando.

—Mañana contrato al autobús escolar. — dijo Regina.

 **-0-**

 **Odio tu corte de cabello y lo que llegué a sentir.**

El reloj de Granny's marcaba las nueve de la mañana cuando Regina cruzó la puerta.

—Buenos días, Mary Margaret. — saludó Regina, más por obligación que por gusto. A pesar de que ella no es su persona favorita siempre hay que ser educada.

—Soy Emma. —dijo la chica de cabello negro.

—¿Qué? — Regina se sorprendió sin tratar de ocultarlo. —Qué cambio tan… radical.

—Es horrible, lo sé. — se encoge de hombros. —Y lo peor de todo es que ya perdí mi tono natural.

—Podrías arreglarlo con magia, ya sabes. —acaricia su cabellera que ahora es negra, se siente tan suave. Emma cierra los ojos, sabe que debe concentrarse o caerá dormida.

—Ah, cierto. Lo haré.

Ella nunca lo hace.

 **-0-**

 **Odio tus espantosas botas y que me conozcas bien.**

Muchos se sorprenden cuando notan que ellas están de acuerdo en la mayoría de los casos. Pequeños detalles en los que cualquier otra pareja haría una guerra civil en la habitación.

Emma y Regina no. Ellas tenían casi la misma ideología, masmás cuando se trataba de Henry.

—Deberías hacer tu tarea, Henry. Estoy segura de que tienes bastante. — dijo Regina desde la mesa, apenas y despegando la vista de la computadora.

—Pero Emma y yo estamos en la partida de nuestras vidas. — respondió él, tratando de convencerla que no todos los días llegan a un nivel tan alto.

—Emma…

—Vamos, Regina. — dijo la rubia. —Solo un rato más.

—De acuerdo.

-o-

—Quiero que dejes de hablarle como si fueran amigos. Eres su madre, debes comportarte como tal. — le susurró Regina. Emma giró hacia su lado, tenían la costumbre de dormir de espaldas, así la reina malvada-que-ya-no-es-malvada podría abrazar a la salvadora por la cintura. Era su posición favorita.

—¿Disculpa? — dijo Emma, bostezando.

—¿Sabes lo difícil que es ser siempre la que dice que no ha todo? — su voz comenzaba a romperse. —Tú eres la que le deje ver películas de terror, comer caramelos después de las ocho, jugar videojuegos antes de hacer sus deberes. Me haces sentir como la reina malvada en cuanto a su educación.

—Creo que estás exagerando…

—Por supuesto que no lo estoy. Él sabe que cuando quiere algo divertido debe ir contigo. Como hoy en la tarde; Henry rara vez me invita a jugar con él.

—Es porque no eres tan buena. — Emma sonrió. Regina enarcó los ojos. —Es broma. —se apresuró a decir.

—Lo dejas hacer lo que quiere. — se volteó para terminar dándole la espalda.

—Ginny… — Emma acarició su hombro. —Es viernes, ningún niño hace la tarea en viernes.

—¿Sabes qué? — le miró a los ojos. —No sé para qué me molesto.

-o-

El día era un asco.

Los pájaros cantaban alegremente, el sol se había ocultado y se podían sentir las primeras brisas del invierno.

Un día perfecto para cualquiera… menos para Regina.

Después de esa noche sus desacuerdos con Emma aumentaron gradualmente. Parecía como si las dos lo hicieran con el propósito de discutir. Una tarde, sin más, Emma decidió que necesitaba un poco de aire de todo ese ambiente.

Eso fue hace dos días. Y ella no había regresado.

Sí, habían peleado. Sí, habían gritado. Sí, habían dicho cosas que probablemente no debieron decir.

Pero siquiera había llamado.

Regina fue a comprar comestibles con la intención de despejar su mente. Compraba ingredientes para postres cuando las cosas se sentían tensas en su casa.

Llegó a casa con tres bolsas hasta el tope.

En su camino a la cocina caminó como si fuese el piso una especie de suelo lleno de granadas. Aunque la realidad no era muy diferente: Emma tenía la manía de dejar todos sus pares de botas en el camino, botas con las cuales ya había tropezado varias ocasiones.

—Mamá, ¿qué haces? — preguntó Henry, saliendo de su habitación.

—Esquivando las botas de Emma. — gruñó.

—Pero si no hay nada en el piso.

Regina observó. Era cierto, todo estaba limpio.

—Ah.

-o-

Había pasado una semana desde que Emma había cruzado esa puerta y no había regresado.

Antes de ir a trabajar, Regina tomaba prestadas las botas de Henry y las dejaba en el piso de la cocina.

Tal vez así no se sentiría tan extraño tratar de esquivar la nada.

 **-0-**

 **Te odio hasta vomitar... qué bien va a rimar.**

—Creo que mamá debería ir con el médico. —dijo Henry.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó Emma, agregando canela a su chocolate caliente.

—Ha estado vomitando muy seguido, probablemente una infección en el estómago.

—Ah... ella está bien, chico... — las arcadas de Regina se podían escuchar hasta la cocina. Henry enarco la ceja. —Es solo... tu sabes... tal vez la gripe. —se encogió de hombros, sabía que no estaba conforme con esa respuesta sin embargo no preguntó más.

Regina regresó a la mesa cinco minutos después totalmente pálida.

—¿Entonces que ocultan? — su hijo rompió y silencio. —Y no digan que "nada" porque claramente hay algo. —Esto es un poco difícil de decir, Henry.

—Muy difícil. —murmuró Emma.

—¿Se van a separar? —interrumpió él.

—¡No! — exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

—Es solo que no sabíamos que algo así pudiera ser posible.

—Aunque viviendo en este lugar tampoco es que sea tan sorprendente.

—¿Así qué?

—Estoy embarazada. —dijo Regina, suavemente.

Henry abrió la boca y luego la cerro, creyendo que las palabras llegarían por si solas.

No lo hicieron. —¿Engañaste a Emma?

—No, por supuesto que no.

—¿Algún tratamiento especial?

—Nop.

—¿Entonces cómo...? — señaló a las dos mujeres.

—Siquiera yo lo sé.

—Vaya...

Silencio.

—Voy a ser el hermano mayor. —sonrió.

—El mejor. —dijo Emma, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—¿A dónde vas, mamá? —preguntó mientras veía como se alejaba.

—Necesito otra visita al baño.

 **-0-**

 **Odio que sepas pensar y que me hagas reír.**

Regina apretó los labios, no sabía cuánto tiempo más iba a soportar.

—Vamos. —le animó Emma. —Ríete de este aprendiz de la magia.

Soltó una carcajada mientras la rubia rodaba los ojos.

Era Halloween y a Emma le había parecido buena idea aparecer sus disfraces por arte de magia. Parecía buena idea, Regina vistió un perfecto traje de la mujer maravilla... y Emma, bueno, Emma terminó en una mata de plumas.

Cuando sus carcajadas cesaron Regina preguntó: —¿De qué exactamente estás vestida?

—Un cisne. —señaló las plumas, como si fuera obvio.

—Vaya, que original. ¿Y la tiara?

—Por una reina de belleza.

—Cada día me sorprendes más. —y era cierto. A pesar de que su vida no fue miel sobre hojuelas Regina a menudo se sorprendía por las actitudes de Emma. No era por presumir, pero desde que estaban juntas ella sonreía más y se le veía muy feliz.

—Soy Miss Swan. Ya sabes, tú me llamas de esa forma, así que... — bajó su cabeza, por primera vez avergonzada de que su plan no era tan bueno.

Regina tomó sus mejillas entre sus manos y posó un dulce beso en los de ella.

—Eres un hermoso Miss Swan.

 **-0-**

 **Odio que me hagas sufrir y odio que me hagas llorar.**

—Eso fue estúpidamente peligroso, Emma. —gruñó Regina.

—Lo sé, lo sé. —subió las manos en señal de rendición. —No eres la primera persona que me lo dice.

—¿Entonces?

—Es mi deber como sheriff, ya sabes.

—Entiendo tu trabajo. Lo que no puedo llegar a comprender es tu necesidad de ponerte en peligro en cada nuevo caso.

No era la primera vez que discutían sobre los riesgos. Y no era la primera vez que Emma parecía no importarle. Regina no lo toleraba, trataba de hacer entender a Emma que ahora no estaba sola; que tenía familia y ninguno de los integrantes quería despedirse de ella antes de tiempo.

Regina sollozó, ¿qué sería de ella sin su pequeño cisne?

—Hey. — Emma se acercó a ella. —Todo está bien.

—No, no lo está. —una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla. —Hoy casi te pierdo.

—Pero no lo hiciste.

—Ese no es el punto. Y no fue solo hoy, es algo de todos los días. Me despierto con el miedo de que si sales de la casa jamás vas a volver.

—Prometo tener más cuidado, ¿está bien? —Regina asintió. —Ven aquí. —abrió sus manos para un abrazo. —Lamento haberte asustado tanto.

 **-0-**

 **Odio tanto estar sola y que no hayas llamado aún.**

Era extraño como podías pasar años sin una persona y en el momento en que aparece en tu vida no puedes estar un día sin ella.

Pero más odio que no te pueda odiar, aunque estés tan loco

Ni siquiera un poco lo he de intentar.

Era su tercer día de abstinencia y ya se sentía desesperada. No era sobre alcohol, cigarrillos o drogas. Era su tercera noche sin Emma Swan.

No le sorprende de todas formas, era una persona terca y defensora de su familia. Puede que no fuese malo… pero han tenido un pasado complicado y eso no se ignora solo porque sí.

Ya ha perdido la cuenta de las veces que ha dado vueltas sobre la cama tratando de encontrar una posición aceptable para su insomnio.

El teléfono en la mesa de su cuarto es tan tentador… dispuesto a marcar el número de Emma y disculparse.

Suenan cinco timbres cuando sabe que ella no va a responder, no es como si lo hubiera hecho las últimas siete veces que le llamó. Tan fácil como compartir cama con Henry, pero no quiere preocuparlo. Él también siente la ausencia de Emma.

Son las cuatro de la mañana cuando, de alguna forma extraña, logra dormir. Su primer instinto es correr hacia el celular.

Nada.

No es como si le sorprendiera.

 **-0-**

 **Pero más odio que no te pueda odiar, aunque estés tan loco.**

—Te odio, ¿lo sabes? — pregunta Emma.

—No, no lo haces.

-o-

—Es ridículo. — dice Emma. Mostrando el traje que Regina le acaba de conseguir.

—Es perfecto.

—Ni pienses que usaré esto para la boda.

—¿Por qué no? Se ve bien. — Regina no es de las personas que siquiera se consideraría tierna, solo cuando se trata de conseguir algo los ojos de cachorrito nunca fallan.

—Esa cara no funciona conmigo. — sentencia.

El día de su boda Emma lleva un traje.

—Te odio por hacerme usar esto. — le susurra a mitad de la ceremonia.

—No, no lo haces.

 **-0-**

 **Ni siquiera un poco lo he de intentar.**

 **-0-**


End file.
